princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песок времени
The Sands of Time are a force, capable of controlling time itself. There are four objects related to them: the Hourglass of Time, which contains the Sands, the Dagger of Time, which unleashes them from the Hourglass, the Medallion of Time and the Staff of Time. The Sands of Time and these objects were created by Kaileena, the Empress of Time. History The Sands of Time The Sands are able to corrupt any living thing in their path when released, except for those who possess the Dagger, the Medallion or the Staff. Organisms that are corrupted will turn into sand versions of itself. In The Sands of Time, the Prince takes part in a siege against a Maharajah of India, and there his father retrieve both the Dagger of Time and the Sands of Time, held within an giant hourglass. Whilst they are visiting Azad, the Prince is tricked into releasing the Sands of Time, turning the entire court of Azad into Sand Creatures, except for himself (with the Dagger), princess Farah (with the Medallion) and the Vizier (with the Staff). Helped by Farah, he succeeded in triggering the Grand Rewind and setting things right. There is a room with some paintings on the wall that tells the story behind the Sands. While they are not specifically mentioned in The Forgotten Sands, dialog from Ratash in the PC, Xbox 2360 and PS3 versions makes reference to them. Warrior Within In Warrior Within, the Prince, having been pursued by the Dahaka for the past seven years because of his use of the sands, resolves to travel to the Island of Time to destroy the Sands and free himself from the Dahaka's rage. While on the Island of Time, the Prince finds out that he has a much deeper role in the Sands' creation: the Empress of Time, Kaileena, is the source of the Sands, and the Prince is destined to kill her and create the store of Sands taken from the Island by the Maharajah. He does this unwittingly, then uses the Mask of the Wraith to change events, and eventually is able to kill the Dahaka and keep Kaileena alive. The Two Thrones In The Two Thrones, the Vizier reveals to a captive Kaileena that the Maharajah's army, when exploring the deserted Island, found the Dagger of Time and the empty hourglass, and the Vizier resolved to find the Empress of Time and achieve his goal of immortality. He does this, and manages to gain control of the Sands, which transform his entire army into Sand Creatures and corrupt the Prince. Eventually, when the Vizier is killed, the Sands take the form of Kaileena, who, after cleansing the Prince of his corruption and destroying the Dagger, leaves for another plain of existence, taking the Sands from the world forever. Sands of Time (film) In the 2010 film, the Sands of Time are a gift from the gods who had originally created it in order to wipe mankind off the face of the earth. The gods did this because they saw that men were becoming greedy and selfish, but then a young girl appealed to them. She offered her life in exchange for mankind's second chance. Seeing the purity within, the gods were reminded of mankind's potential for good and decided to sweep the sands into the Sandglass of Time, because of this, the sands became the personification of time and as long as it moves inside the hourglass, time will go on.However, when the sands are stored inside a dagger that was given to the girl, the sands can be used to turn back time and give its host the chance to alter events.